Beautiful Deception
by Vampiress
Summary: Hermione decides to leave behind her bookworm image so she can get a date for the upcoming Yule Ball. But what happens when the drastic makeover leads a clueless Draco to ask her to the dance thinking she’s someone else? Year 4, Draco and Hermione
1. Default Chapter

Title: Beautiful Deception  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Feedback: All comments are appreciated. The more the merrier.  
  
Author's Note: This story is already completed and is five chapters long. The rest will be posted shortly.  
  
Flipping quickly through the historical biography in front of her, Hermione couldn't bring herself to concentrate on her reading. Normally she loved to delve into the hidden mysteries of a book, losing herself in its pages and finding herself in the realm of the unknown. Books were like oxygen to her, breathing life into her where the monotony of the everyday just could not. And the knowledge she gained from them gave her power, one that she could wield against her enemies, leaving them standing speechless.  
  
But today, this book was the bane of her existence. It was novels like these that had made her who she now was – a person that she found she detested. All had been well until about an hour ago when she ran into Malfoy. Usually she tried to just let his words slide off her, but this time they had cut deep and the wound was not healing.  
  
The Yule Ball was just around the corner and no one had yet to ask her. She really hadn't thought much of it honestly. Why waste time at a silly dance when she could be using that time to study in quiet in the common room? But then he had to show up and smack her hard in the face with a reality she had been denying for years.  
  
She had just been sitting in class, minding her business while reading "Magic in the Ancient World," oblivious to the bustling crowd around her. Whispers of dances and partners were swarming about but she managed to tune it all out, until a hand slammed down right in the middle of the page she was attempting to read. Whipping her head up in both surprise and anger, she shot a cold glare into the icy eyes before her.  
  
"What's the matter, Granger? Couldn't find yourself a date?" He had that irritating smirk on his face and she wanted nothing more than to meet it with her fist.  
  
"Some of us have better things to do than go to a frivolous dance," she spat while attempting to read around Draco's hand.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that," he scoffed as went to leave, only to turn back to her. "You know, Granger. If you keep your head shoved in a book all the time, no one's ever going to ask you."  
  
She could only stare blankly back at him. As much as she never thought she say the words, Malfoy was right. She was always so caught up in schoolwork that life was just passing her by. What had started out as a simple defense mechanism had turned into a social-repellent. She had never had many friends as a child growing up in Muggle society, and she lost herself in books as an escape. But now where would she turn when she wanted to escape from her scholarly persona?  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Hermione slammed the book down. That was it. No more Miss Know-It-All. No more studying all night in the library. Standing up with a huff, she came to a decision. She would have a date for the Yule Ball if it killed her. A new chapter in her life was about to begin.  
  
"Ugh, why does everything have to come back to books?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Beautiful Deception  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Feedback: All comments are appreciated. The more the merrier.  
  
The reflection staring back at her reminded her of the carnivals she used to go to as a child. All she needed was a seltzer bottle and some floppy shoes.  
  
"This is hopeless." Slamming the tube of lipstick back on the dresser, she went back to reading Witch Weekly's beauty section. It was ironic, really. She could do spells that seventh years couldn't even manage, but hand her some mascara and she was lost.  
  
Her face lit up as the solution finally dawned on her. "Wait a minute...a spell! Ugh, how could I have been so stupid?"  
  
Tossing the wretched magazine aside, she grabbed her spell book and looked through the pages for a makeover spell.  
  
"Venustas Reparo!" A tingly feeling prickled all over her skin in what she hoped was a sign that the spell had gone right. Once the sensation ceased, she slowly turned herself to face the mirror, fearing what she might see.  
  
Nothing could have prepared for the sight in front of her. Long, soft waves flowed down in smooth tendrils past her shoulders. Charcoal liner emphasized her warm cocoa eyes, as a light rouge brought out her cheekbones. The idea that the girl standing before was Hermione Granger seemed ludicrous, but the proof was right in front of her eyes. She couldn't suppress the grin that was creeping up on her face.  
  
"Now all I need is a second opinion." Running out into the common room, she looked around for Harry and Ron. Finding neither, she worked up her nerve and headed out of Gryffindor tower, nervously awaiting the reaction of the general Hogwarts population.  
  
She nearly doubled back as she heard Draco talking nearby. "Not one girl in this school is fit enough for a Malfoy. Where am I supposed to find a date for this stupid ball?"  
  
"There's always my sister..." started Goyle.  
  
"The one that looks like a cross between a donkey and toad? Be serious."  
  
Draco was officially the last person she wanted to test her new look on, but it was too late now as his head peaked out from around the corner. Glancing her way, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait right here," he muttered to his cronies as he made his way over to Hermione.  
  
"I don't believe we've met. I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy. And you would be my date for the Yule Ball."  
  
She couldn't keep her eyes from bulging out of her head in complete shock and disgust. Not only did he not recognize her, but also Draco Malfoy, her loathed enemy and self-proclaimed hater of all muggle-borns, had just asked her to the dance. Words were not forming in her mouth.  
  
But Draco seemed completely oblivious. "Well, then. See you here tonight at seven." And with that he continued on his way with Crabbe and Goyle lagging behind.  
  
Hermione just stood there in complete bewilderment. What had just happened? Was she seriously going to the Yule Ball with Draco Malfoy of all people? 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Beautiful Deception  
  
Chapter: Three  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Feedback: All comments are appreciated. The more the merrier.

Creeping back into the common room, she took a seat by the window and tried to sort out her thoughts. She didn't notice the hours slowly creeping by her as she tried to figure a way out of this mess. Only when Ron announced his presence by crashing his schoolbooks to the ground did Hermione finally break out of her reverie.

"Hi Ron."

"Hermione?!" He just stared at her with his mouth agape, looking rather foolish. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing really. Just a makeover spell. I was bored. It looks silly, I know." Not wanting to deal with the wisecracks that were sure to come out of Ron's mouth next, she tried to play it off as though it were nothing. Of course, nothing could keep Ron from making a joke.

"Ridiculous, is more like it. Sure that wasn't a make-under spell?" He snickered as he sat down on the chair across from her.

"You...you mean you don't like it?" Hermione couldn't hold back the tears that were threatening to fall much longer and she ran out of the room. She slammed the girl's dormitory door just as she caught Ron's exasperated "mental" remark and flopped facedown on her bed. Screaming into her pillow, she couldn't believe Ron's reaction. The way Draco had responded, she was sure her friends would have been more supportive.

Sitting up, she wiped the tears from her eyes. How could he be so insensitive? Determined to get even with him, her mouth twisted into a wicked smile as a thought formed in her head.

She was going to the Yule Ball with Draco. And Ron was going to have a fit.

The sounds of her fellow housemates filled the air, as Hermione let go of her vengeful thoughts. A quick glance at the clock revealed she had only a half hour before Draco's arrival. Flipping once again through her spell book, she quickly grabbed her wand, yelling out "Vestio!"

Sapphire blue satin wrapped around her, drawing attention to curves she never realized she had. With the makeover spell's effects still in place, she looked gorgeous.

Wiping her sweaty palms on the fabric, she entered the common room acting as though she was completely oblivious to Ron and Harry standing in the corner. She heard Ron call her name, but refused to turn around. Taking one glance at the clock, she headed out the door at precisely 6:59 to wait for Draco to arrive, still in complete disbelief she was going through with this.

Spotting a blond head making his way up the steps, she felt every muscle in her body tense up as her heart raced. Why was she so nervous? It was only Draco. Not as if she cared about how this date ended.

"We meet again," he said once he reached her. "Care to tell me your name?"

Fearing that he might recognize her voice if she spoke, she just smiled and lightly shook her head.

"You're a strange one," he muttered as he took her hand in his and led her back down the steps towards the ball. She took note of how perfectly their hands intertwined, only to forcefully shove the idea out of her mind a moment later. "This is Malfoy," she thought to herself. Remember that. He's only being nice because he doesn't know who you are."

She just needed to keep telling herself that.


End file.
